Game With A Mean Storyteller/14 Aug 2011
(7:09:38 PM) Remmon: Do we has Anno? (7:09:51 PM) ***Silk prods AnnoDomini (7:11:01 PM) Crowns: Last time, Reiver ragequit that we were playing Exalted in the #exalted channel, we visited an Elder Lunar, had :words: about how to proceed, and Silk refused to get drunk, preferring to angst. (7:12:37 PM) AnnoDomini is now known as Birds (7:16:23 PM) Remmon: So. Let the talking resume! (7:16:33 PM) Crowns: We now return to our conversation of how to run the world, who should do it, whether it should be done, why we should do anything, etc. (7:18:11 PM) ***Crowns requests one of those books Moon mentioned. (7:18:45 PM) ***Birds chills. (7:19:21 PM) Crowns: (on Sidereals) (7:19:31 PM) ***Silk broods, staring into space, thinking (7:20:20 PM) Remmon: Moon asks you to wait here for a moment while she goes to retrieve it. (7:20:30 PM) Remmon: A couple of minutes pass while she is gone. (7:20:45 PM) ***Crowns tries some more firewater. (7:21:02 PM) Remmon: Resistance + Stamina please. (7:21:22 PM) Crowns: !exalted 4 (7:21:23 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (8 6 8 9). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (7:21:40 PM) Remmon: You are mildly intoxicated (7:25:47 PM) Remmon: Moon returns with a book. (7:26:37 PM) ***Silk sighs to herself, rubbing her eyes and blinking. (7:26:50 PM) Crowns: "Thought about what you want yet, Silk?" (7:28:03 PM) Remmon: Int + Occult, everyone who sees the book (7:28:08 PM) Silk: "I guess peaceful'd be my top priority..." (7:28:30 PM) Birds: !exalted 10: IntOcc (7:28:31 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "IntOcc": (10 2 10 5 3 3 10 7 2 1). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (7:28:37 PM) Crowns: !exalted 5 (7:28:38 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (1 7 6 6 2). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (7:29:03 PM) Remmon: Birds, Moon is holding a large tome. (7:29:04 PM) Silk: !exalted 3 (7:29:04 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled (4 1 3). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (7:29:09 PM) Remmon: Crowns, Birds is holding a notebook (7:29:13 PM) Remmon: Silk, what book? (7:29:25 PM) Silk: Wait! (7:29:31 PM) Silk: Third excellency! (7:30:39 PM) Remmon: Moon hands the book over to Crowns (7:30:57 PM) Crowns: "Thank you." (7:31:24 PM) ***Silk is mildly confused by the apparent nothing being handed around, shrugs it off as something beyond her present comprehension (7:32:35 PM) ***Crowns sits, reads. (7:34:30 PM) ***Birds doesn't have anything to add at this juncture. (7:37:58 PM) Silk: "I suppose that's really the thing that matters most... where people... any people have a chance to live lives that don't carry the risk of being curtailed by bandits or raiders... I know there are already places like that, I'd just like to make my own, kind of thing. (7:39:54 PM) Birds: "I think you might need to make a time-enabled subdimension in Elsewhere for that." (7:40:55 PM) ***Crowns looks up from glaring at the book, mutters "You... actually nevermind, too complicated," and looks down again, glaring furiously. (7:41:27 PM) ***Silk falls silent again (7:45:03 PM) Birds: "Problem, Crowns?" (7:45:39 PM) Crowns: "Which of them?" (7:45:51 PM) DarkAssasin DarkAssasi@Nightstar-68aa1f22.cable.virginmedia.com entered the room. (7:46:25 PM) Birds: "With the book." (7:46:57 PM) Crowns: "It's hardly Moon's fault, but I'm a bit annoyed that the book only seems to cover what you told me already." (7:47:54 PM) Remmon: "What I told you? Because there's a lot more in there then just that." (7:48:15 PM) Crowns: "No, I meant what Birds and Moon said together." (7:48:21 PM) Remmon: Moon moves to look over your shoulder (7:48:39 PM) Remmon: "See, this is the part about their cycle of resurrection, I didn't mention that before did I?" (7:50:18 PM) ***Crowns glares. (7:51:18 PM) ***Crowns flips a page. (7:56:21 PM) Crowns: "See, here it mentions the spell Birds mentioned last time." (7:56:51 PM) Remmon: "Err... No, that's where it starts about their eating habits. See, favourite foods and such." (7:57:07 PM) Remmon: Moon points to an empty section of a page, then to an illustration of a pissed off Solar. (7:57:11 PM) Silk: "... Y'know, I'm not actually seeing anything there." (7:57:12 PM) Crowns: "Err... no it doesn't." (7:57:27 PM) Crowns: "This is about a teaching spell that passes on large amounts of instruction in hours." (7:57:36 PM) Remmon: "Oh... I think I see what's going on here." (7:57:43 PM) Remmon: "Birds, what do you see here?" (7:57:45 PM) Crowns: "What." (7:58:22 PM) ***Birds looks.t (7:58:27 PM) Birds: -t (8:00:22 PM) Birds: "It's a description of the Sidereal castes. They don't call them that, but that's what they are." (8:00:58 PM) Remmon: As I thought. And Silk, what do you see on this page?" (8:01:23 PM) Remmon: (Oh wait, nevermind that, Silk is AFK again...) (8:01:39 PM) Remmon: "Well, that's what I get for making books out of materials I found in the Wyld..." (8:02:56 PM) Crowns: "Well, what's going on?" (8:03:03 PM) Remmon: "I guess these books are simply a mirror for your own knowledge, containing everything you know about a subject. That would explain why we're all seeing a different book." (8:03:29 PM) Remmon: "Which I guess means that at least my diary is safe..." (8:04:47 PM) Crowns: "Well. That's a nuisance then." (8:05:04 PM) ***Crowns hands the book back. "Thanks for the effort. I'll try explaining what I was thinking to Silk instead." (8:05:13 PM) Remmon: "Okay." (8:07:06 PM) Crowns: "How to put this... well, if you want to remove the risk of raiders completely, I think you should make it a very bad idea to go raiding, and then make it very obvious why it's a bad idea. See, if it's a good idea for someone, they'll naturally do it. So you have to make it a bad idea first, like by sentencing anyone found raiding to eternal torture in volcano or something." (8:07:51 PM) Crowns: "But that's not enough, because there are still people who might not understand properly, so you have to make it obvious enough that anyone smart enough to try raiding is also smart enough to see that it's a bad idea, and the ones stupid enough not to see it will bungle their raids." (8:08:38 PM) Crowns: "Maybe you could fix the second bit by starting a village of only clever people." (8:09:44 PM) Crowns: "And for the first bit, make it a thoroughly bad idea by doing some kind of magic, maybe summoning lots of tiny flying spies or something to be everywhere, so that anyone trying is sure to be caught." (8:12:07 PM) Crowns: "Oh, and you might have to not let any new people in unless they're clever enough to understand this." (8:12:37 PM) Crowns: ((Objections to my proposed tyrannical surveillance state with a sealed border? :P)) (8:13:27 PM) ***Crowns thinks. (8:13:29 PM) Birds: "Your idea sounds especially tyrannical and xenophobic." (8:13:49 PM) Crowns: "It's a first draft." (8:13:49 PM) Remmon: "It'll work until you piss off your neighbours." (8:14:12 PM) Crowns: "I freely admit that some improvement is warranted." (8:15:41 PM) Crowns: "Maybe you could get the sidereals and gods and whoever else in on it and have them make rules against it. Like, really basic rules. When you step off a building you fall down, when you don't eat you feel hungry, when you go raiding you suddenly get immense pain." (8:17:10 PM) Birds: "Come to think of it, your idea sounds kind of similar to Paragon." (8:17:29 PM) Birds: "It would be better if the Perfect had both artifacts." (8:17:48 PM) Crowns: "Right. Maybe we could go look for the second one again now that Violet's not chasing us around any more." (8:18:34 PM) Birds: "That's an idea." (8:20:41 PM) Remmon: "So that the current rulers can turn Paragon into a utopia?" (8:21:53 PM) Birds: "Or we could usurp the Perfect. I don't particularly care to, because Paragon is very close to the Realm, and we'd have too much trouble too soon." (8:22:14 PM) Crowns: "We could find the other one, give it to Silk instead of the Prefect, and they couldd borrow-swap." (8:25:00 PM) Remmon: "Of course you have to find a lost first age artifact first." (8:25:12 PM) Birds: "So the new plan is to go back to those ruins in the South, and dig it up." (8:25:34 PM) Crowns: "Not really. We need a better plan than that." (8:26:07 PM) Crowns: "And we need to spend some time thinking about why the Prefect never found it." (8:26:58 PM) Birds: "Too lazy, not exalted enough." (8:27:05 PM) Remmon: "Not looking in the right places." (8:28:12 PM) Remmon: "The orb might have been found long ago by someone who didn't know its power, or stolen before or during the Usurpation and hidden elsewhere in Creation." (8:28:43 PM) Remmon: "In a worst case scenario, the Deathlords might have found and stolen it." (8:29:04 PM) Crowns: "I think we should presume that he at least had a friendly sorcerer who could summon a demon or ten to look for it. So demonic aid probably won't help." (8:36:21 PM) Crowns: (back) (8:37:11 PM) Birds: "So what do you propose?" (8:38:25 PM) Crowns: "Not sure. Develop a custom spell to find the orb?" (8:39:04 PM) Birds: "That'll be up to you. I'm developing other things at the moment." (8:39:47 PM) Crowns: "All right. But I'll still ask you for some guidance." (8:41:01 PM) Crowns: "So, your thoughts, Silk?" (8:41:08 PM) Birds: "My guidance is a given." (8:43:47 PM) Silk: "... Well, we did say we'd do it... Truth be told, I /liked/ Paragon. I wouldn't mind the Prefect having that orb. There are other ways to win hearts and minds, after all." (8:45:17 PM) Crowns: "I feel like we're planning in circles." (8:46:19 PM) Crowns: "We need time and materials to study and plan, so we need a peaceful society where we can work, so we need to create such a society, which we need to figure out how to do..." (8:46:51 PM) Remmon: "You can stay here as long as you need to, to study and plan." (8:46:57 PM) Silk: "It's not really like my plans have much bearing on you all. If in a few hundred years I'm still alive by some small miracle, I'll probably just head off and start experimenting to see what works." (8:47:07 PM) Crowns: "That's very generous of you." (8:47:08 PM) Birds: "I think we need to take a step back from the society building and complete something we started. Didn't you have business here, Crowns? Something about the Immaculates?" (8:47:12 PM) Remmon: "My library is yours to use. Most of the books are just normal books." (8:47:28 PM) Silk: "Wouldn't we have to be wary of mutations though, Moon? Or is this house protected?" (8:48:51 PM) Remmon: "Hmm. Oh, right. Yes, I suppose you would have to be..." (8:50:41 PM) Crowns: "What sort of mutations are we talking about, exactly? Growing a spider face, or just a sixth finger?" (8:50:54 PM) Birds: "Out here, the mutations would be mild." (8:51:05 PM) Birds: "Claws, wolf feet, tail, that sort of thing." (8:51:11 PM) Silk: "Pointed teeth, maybe..." (8:51:42 PM) ***Crowns looks at his hands. "Claws? Blahhh. That would be a horrible nuisance." (8:52:09 PM) Silk: "They're not /that/ bad. Just something to get used to." (8:52:33 PM) Crowns: "Maybe for you. I'm accustomed to doing precise work with my fingers." (8:55:36 PM) Birds: "It is possible, for you, to learn charms that easily get rid of mutations, Crowns." (8:55:49 PM) Crowns: (brb going to paste abbreviated wyld rules for convenience) (8:57:01 PM) Crowns: (In all cases, roll Willpower+Essence against a set difficulty, every instance of a given time interval. Mortals roll this as normall, DBs get +1 die, Sidereals get +2 dice, Solars and Abyssals get +3 dice, there's no mention of Lunars here, probably because the White Wolf Editor thought they were plain immune rather than immune to physical.) (8:57:42 PM) Crowns: (Bordermarches: Difficulty 2, once a month, success prevents everything, failure results in a pox. Middlemarches: Difficulty 3, once a week, success results in a pox, failure results in a pox and affliction.) (8:59:07 PM) Remmon: (In concur that Celestial exalts get 2 dice unless specified otherwise. This includes Lunars getting 2 dice) (9:01:14 PM) Crowns: "I think it's easier to just avoid the mutations, since I'm already working on learning the sanxian, planning to learn sorcery, and developing martial arts in my spare time." (9:01:45 PM) Silk: "What about nearby islands? Are they relatively safe?" (9:02:19 PM) Remmon: "There's a couple of islands further to the south that are uninhabited and aren't afflicted by the Wyld. They are marginally safe." (9:02:39 PM) Remmon: "Marginally, because one of them was depopulated by demons a while back." (9:02:49 PM) Silk: "..." (9:02:59 PM) ***Silk glances at Crowns and Birds." (9:03:01 PM) Silk: -" (9:03:08 PM) ***Birds poker face. (9:03:10 PM) ***Crowns ignores the glance, is talking to Moon. (9:03:15 PM) Crowns: "While I thank you again for the offer, Moon, I think Birds is right: I should go and deal with the Immaculates, and we could all go back to the manse where Violet found us the first time, now that we're not being chased out any more." (9:03:57 PM) Crowns: "Perhaps we could visit to see your library and talk about the goings of the world elsewhere if you care to hear them." (9:04:53 PM) Remmon: "Feel free to visit any time." (9:07:30 PM) Crowns: "Perhaps we should remove the demons from some of those islands too. What sorts of demons are we talking about?" (9:08:10 PM) Silk: "Thank you very much for your hospitality Moon. It is good to meet another Lunar, I have to say. Been finding more Abyssals and Dragonbloods than we can shake a daiklaive at." (9:08:59 PM) Remmon: "I think it was blood apes, but the last time I visited they were gone." (9:10:39 PM) Crowns: "Birds? Do you think those might have been ours?" (9:10:48 PM) Birds: "Possibly." (9:11:16 PM) Birds: "Maybe they got bored and walked around the beach for five days." (9:11:44 PM) Crowns: "Wait a minute..." (9:12:09 PM) Crowns: "Actually, never mind, I don't need another thing to think about. Just tell me whether they can pop up again on nearby islands." (9:12:45 PM) Birds: "These specific blood apes? I suppose." (9:14:18 PM) Crowns: "Flarg. That could very easily get annoying if we try to do anything in the vicinity." (9:14:40 PM) Crowns: ((Shield, volunteer to hunt them down while your player munches popcorn in the peanut gallery. :P)) (9:14:42 PM) Birds: "Not really. There were only a handful." (9:14:58 PM) Birds: "I mean, I think even Silk could kill them by herself." (9:16:35 PM) Silk: "Wouldn't especially /want/ to?" (9:16:38 PM) Silk: -? (9:17:09 PM) Silk: "I'm be much happier with someone standing between them and me." (9:20:16 PM) Birds: "Nonetheless. The erymanthoi aren't a problem." (9:21:07 PM) Birds: "Crowns, do you want to have your rematch with that Fire aspect before or after we check up on how the Keeper of Treasures has been managing our estate in our absence?" (9:22:15 PM) Crowns: "After. I still want to get a new sesselja. And maybe some other things, too; we haven't stopped much since we left Whitewall." (9:22:44 PM) DarkAssasin left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (9:24:00 PM) Birds: "Then maybe we should get going before we sprout new limbs." (9:24:11 PM) Crowns: "It happens that fast?" (9:24:51 PM) Silk: "Eh... Not over sure, but I think we'd be okay for a few days?" (9:24:52 PM) Birds: "Depends where we are, how contaminated the area is, who you are, and various other things." (9:25:08 PM) ***Silk looks at Moon for confirmation (9:29:23 PM) Remmon: "Hmm, this is a middlemarch. If you can't defend yourself against Wyld corruption, you shouldn't stay here for more then a few days." (9:30:47 PM) Crowns: "All right. Let's check the library today, inform Keeper of Treasures that he's back under old new management tomorrow, and I'll have the rematch on Saturnday (or whatever) while Birds develops her things." (9:31:28 PM) Birds: "That's a curiously solid plan, Crowns." (9:31:45 PM) Crowns: :/ (9:31:56 PM) ***Birds smirks. (9:38:29 PM) Remmon: Are you going to go and execut it now? (9:38:37 PM) Crowns: That's the... metaplan. :P (9:39:02 PM) Birds: execute(); (9:39:28 PM) ***Birds checks the library for spells. (9:40:01 PM) ***Crowns starts out looking for three things - on the Wyld and mutations, on the government structure nearby (specifically relating to what hassles to legitimacy there are left if you kill the king and marry his daughter), and on the Immaculate Order. (9:40:46 PM) Silk: /me stays where she is, eyeing the Firewater again (9:41:27 PM) Remmon: There is a curiously complete selection of books on the Wyld and mutations, from which you can learn many many things. (9:42:58 PM) Remmon: The government structures nearby are pretty much all monarchies. The one you're looking for specifically the daughter has 2 brothers, who are first in line for the throne. They do not allow females to rule, so a princess is always the last choice and in the case of a married princess, the man she is married with becomes king and rules. (9:43:33 PM) Remmon: Also, in the event the daughter is the only one left and isn't married, there is a regency council to take care of the country and get her married to someone suitable. (9:45:12 PM) ***Silk finally snaps and tries some Firewater (9:45:43 PM) Remmon: The immaculate order have a pretty much token precence across most of the islands here, but they have a major fort on the southern main island. (9:45:55 PM) Remmon: Silk, Stamina + Resistance. (9:46:10 PM) Birds: Any spells? (9:46:12 PM) Remmon: Birds, see the core book for spells (9:46:43 PM) Silk: !exalted 4 (9:46:44 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled (1 9 3 1). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (9:46:44 PM) ***Birds leaves them alone for now. (9:46:49 PM) ***Shield looks for information on what you can expect when facing a) Wyld mutants and b) raksha. (9:47:13 PM) Remmon: Silk, you are tipsy. Take a -1 internal penalty on temperance rolls until the end of the day (9:47:46 PM) Silk: "Whoa... shtrong stuff..." (9:47:53 PM) Remmon: Wyld mutants are typically somewhere between mortals and beastmen. Easily dispatched even for a terrestial exalt. (9:48:20 PM) Remmon: Raksha like to hang around in the Wyld and screw with the fabric of Creation. You may want to get defences against being changed. (9:53:16 PM) Crowns: Hmm. I will need a magic carpet so I can reenact the scene from Aladdin where he goes flying off with the princess during the night. :D (9:53:24 PM) Crowns: Or more likely a spell that conjures one. (9:57:49 PM) ***Crowns goes to find Silk. "I need your advice. How do I make a properly romantic chariot of moonstuff?" (9:58:01 PM) Silk: "... What?" (9:58:02 PM) Crowns: (Now we're both tipsy. This makes for great planning sessions.) (9:59:17 PM) Remmon: Moon offers Birds and Shield some firewater as well (9:59:27 PM) Crowns: "Or a flying bed. Or something. I'm going to seduce a princess and take her away on secret forbidden trips where we have to be back by sunrise, so she'll wonder if it's all a dream in the morning, because she's not sure if someone that romantic could possibly really be real!" (10:00:26 PM) ***Birds drinks some, and looks a bit weirdly at Crowns. (10:00:29 PM) ***Silk eyetwitches. (10:00:44 PM) Remmon: Whee. Stamina + Resistance, Birds. (10:00:54 PM) Birds: "I hope this is just part of a scheme, not actual romantic desire on your part, Crowns." (10:01:03 PM) Silk: "Ask someone good at crafting things." (10:01:12 PM) Birds: !exalted 6 7 1 1: StaRes wp (10:01:12 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "StaRes wp": (9 3 8 9 3 1). Successes (TN 7) +1 = 4. (10:01:40 PM) Remmon: Alcohol doesn't bother you. You're only intoxicated. (10:02:10 PM) Crowns: "Nonono. Well, yes. I have to figure out what it should be like in general. Like with the whole thing." (10:02:18 PM) Crowns: (Birds: You neglect the possibility that it's drunkenness. :P) (10:02:49 PM) ***Silk eyes the bottle again. (10:03:02 PM) ***Crowns eyes the bottle too. "Maybe I should bring some of that." (10:03:07 PM) Birds: "Very well. That is good, because I do not need to feel jealous." (10:04:05 PM) Crowns: (I sense drama coming up here.) (10:05:33 PM) Silk: "Crowns, I don't even know what you're asking me about? How to approach a Princess romantically? It doesn't work like that, they're generally married off politically to seal alliances or for other forms of gain! The only time princesses marry random men who abduct them for a night is in stories!" (10:07:04 PM) Stalker left the room (quit: NS Quit: If the world didn't suck, we'd all fall off.). (10:07:17 PM) Silk: "You'd be better off convincing the King that you're a suitable candidate for marriage than anything else." (10:07:37 PM) Silk: "Get lands or titles or... /something/ that's useful." (10:07:38 PM) Crowns: "Silk, we're in a story! Or what else do you call it when we travel across the four corners of Creation pursued by an undead enemy to finally return home and live happily ever after?" (10:08:20 PM) Silk: "I call the being chased "Hell on Creation." And I can't go home. I don't think I want to anymore." (10:09:17 PM) Crowns: "You're no fun." (10:12:15 PM) Silk: "Well, if you're convinced it'll work, you do it." (10:12:38 PM) Silk: "You're a Solar after all. Hell of it is, it probably /will/ work if you do it." (10:13:14 PM) Crowns: "Yay!" (10:13:57 PM) Crowns: "Trade you: I'll consider your other idea, like getting land, if you give some advice on what a suitable romantic conveyance for a night's dream trip should look like?" (10:15:03 PM) Birds: "A magic cloud?" (10:15:15 PM) Silk_ chatzilla@B19C04.1BA17F.33EB50.6334D1 entered the room. (10:16:23 PM) Silk_: "... A flying carpet?" (10:16:39 PM) Silk left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (10:16:41 PM) Silk_ is now known as Silk (10:18:14 PM) Crowns: "Hmm. I can build up one of the islands, or I can take one of the Immaculate monasteries after I kick all their asses. All of them." (10:18:17 PM) Crowns: !exalted 2: Temperance (10:18:17 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Temperance": (10 2). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (10:18:42 PM) ***Crowns refrains from drinking more, instead heads back into library to read, plot and plan before we leave to see Keeper tomorrow. (10:18:53 PM) Remmon: You should probably consider using poison, sneaky tactics or at least not going alone when going to kill all the immaculate monasteries. (10:20:22 PM) Crowns: Yes, I should. (10:22:31 PM) Silk: "Urgh..." (10:25:18 PM) Crowns: (More info in the library, move to Keeper, or end here? Possibly the latter with someone drinking themselves to sleep.) (10:25:28 PM) Remmon: End here (10:27:45 PM) Remmon: There shall be 4xp for all (10:27:55 PM) You are now known as ErikMesoy (10:28:23 PM) Birds: Only 18xp more until I can have what I want. (10:28:39 PM) ErikMesoy: OK. So now we have Silk's mental health degenerating due to Crowns going "Here's a plan, build a totalitarian surveillance state", Crowns' mental health degenerating due to making drunken plans to seduce a princess, and Birds about to get jealous. (10:28:43 PM) ErikMesoy: DRAMA TIME (10:29:02 PM) ErikMesoy: Shield is the only sane one, and he's a combat monkey who's dead inside. :P